


second best

by nsfwtaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Library Is For Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwtaeten/pseuds/nsfwtaeten
Summary: in which taeyong looks like the guy that ten is pathetically in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> been taking break from writing smut so here we go!

“Look, Ten. He really does look like Wooyoung, it’s crazy”

 

Kun continues to explain, emphasizing his point with his hand gestures and facial expressions. Ten rolls his eyes at that and blatantly ignores the other. He’s really not in the mood to talk about his one-sided love right now and Kun bringing up Wooyoung is basically asking to be ignored.

 

At the same time, there’s a boy heading towards their way who’s rushing to find his class. Ten looks up when he feels a figure approaching and what he sees makes him stop dead in his tracks.

 

_What in the actual fuck?_

 

He gets momentarily dazed, not knowing if he’s seeing something real. Is that Wooyoung? But his hair is black and his facial structure seems sharper. His frame is also smaller but nonetheless, still taller than Ten.

 

“Told ya”

 

Kun whistles lowly beside him.

 

“Huh?” Ten drawls and the guy passes by him but not without giving him a tiny smile and Ten is a goner. _He’s beautiful_. Rolling his eyes with a ‘I told you so’ look on his face, Kun lets out a heavy sigh on purpose and snickers when Ten finally gives his attention to him again.

 

“That’s the guy. Wooyoung’s lookalike. Well, they do have some differences if you inspect further. Personally, I think this guy is more good-looking, not gonna lie”

 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ten tries to divert his mind from the guy. It’s stupid. Is he really so deep into Wooyoung that he’s even interested in getting to know someone that looks like him?

 

“What’s his name?” he asks, gripping on his bag strap while turning to enter his class with Kun.

 

“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since then, Ten may or may not have been keeping his eyes on the guy. He’s apparently new and has only gotten in the current semester for his degree. And it seems like the heavens are having fun playing with Ten’s heart because he soon finds out that they share one class. Ten doesn’t really know whether to be grateful or not for that. The other guy is messing with his mind quite bad and he’s not sure if he’s interested in him solely because he looks like Wooyoung or if there’s more to him that Ten wants to know.

 

Busy coming up with theories in his mind, Ten doesn’t even realize when the said guy is approaching him. He gets startled when he hears a quiet ‘hey’ and his eyes widen in surprise when Taeyong is standing beside him. The taller male smiles and Ten prays to God he doesn’t end up fainting.

 

“Hey…?” Ten responds awkwardly, hoping he doesn’t look like a weirdo to the guy.

 

“Is the seat next to you empty?”, asked Taeyong politely and Ten nods while giving way for Taeyong to get to the seat next to him and he gets a warm smile in return.

 

 _He smells so good,_ Ten notices and mentally judges himself for being a freak.

 

“So, name? If you don’t mind, that is”

 

Ten blinks, not really expecting Taeyong to actually want to start a conversation with him and he still has that gorgeous smile on his face that Ten has come to love. Schooling his facial expression into something less awkward, Ten faces Taeyong with a gentle smile.

 

“I’m Ten and you?”, he still has to pretend that he doesn’t know Taeyong.

 

“Taeyong. Nice to meet you, Ten”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think he’s interested in you” Kun remarks while picking up his fries.

 

Ten and him are currently at the cafeteria, it’s past noon so the students aren’t a lot compared to an hour before. Ten scrunches his nose at Kun’s remark, knowing exactly what he’s talking about but pretends to be clueless about it.

 

“Who?” he asks and Kun throws a fry at him, to which Ten dodges quickly.

 

“Hey, don’t waste food” he scolds lightly.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ten you know exactly who”

 

He sighs, covering his face with his hands.

 

“I know. It’s hard not to notice”

 

“You don’t like him?” Kun questions, observing Ten who looks like he’s having a dilemma.

 

“I do….I don’t…? I don’t really know”

 

“Why don’t you know?”

 

Sticking his tongue out to lick his lip, Ten mindlessly plays with his fingers.

 

“What if I’m interested in him solely because he looks like Wooyoung?”

 

Kun lets out an ‘oh’ at that and rests his back on the chair, looking at Ten’s conflicted expression.

 

“Well, maybe if you get to know him, you’ll find out more about him that clearly makes it obvious that personality-wise, he’s not like Wooyoung?”

 

Blabbering noises can be heard and Kun tries his best not to snort at his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong doesn’t even make it subtle that he’s interested in Ten. The petite male is breathtakingly gorgeous and he’s floored since day one when he first saw Ten. It’s just his luck that he has one class with Ten and not wanting to waste an opportunity, he tries his best to use it to get close to Ten. Not sure if it’s all in his head but Taeyong feels like Ten too, is interested in him. He catches the glances sometimes and he finds it cute that Ten tries not to make it obvious that he was staring.

 

Taeyong is not one to pine for someone and most of the time, he prefers to be a direct person. Hence, why he feels like it is an appropriate time to score a date with Ten. They have talked to each other for quite some time already and Taeyong doesn’t think that he can fight the urges to just have the boy in his arms. He’s just too adorable and Taeyong just wants to know if he can have the liberty of making him his. If not then it’s gonna suck but Taeyong will try to move on. It’s better than wondering about the what ifs.

 

He walks over to a corner at the library, wanting to spend some time in the vicinity to complete his assignment. It’s quiet and it’s Taeyong’s preferable surrounding when he wants to study or complete his assignments. He doesn’t expect to see someone there. Moreover, Ten. The object of his affection. His head is on the table and Taeyong can see that his eyes are closed. He’s taking a nap.

 

Carefully, Taeyong approaches the smaller boy and puts his bag on the table as slow as possible. Ten looks like he’s having a nice nap and Taeyong doesn’t want to disturb him. Zeroing in his gaze on Ten, Taeyong bends over slightly to admire Ten’s sleeping face. He’s really gorgeous. Effortlessly so. And Taeyong is not so sure anymore if what he has is a mere crush or something deeper because the way his heart beats erratically at the sight of a sleeping Ten is making him question a lot of things.

 

As if knowing that there’s someone else near him, Ten slowly stirs awake, his eyes flutter open only to find Taeyong suddenly standing so straight in front of him. And why does he look flustered?

 

“Taeyong……?” he murmurs and Taeyong has to take deep breaths, not wanting to melt into a puddle of goo because of Ten being the most adorable person in the world.

 

“Hey, did I wake you?”

 

He asks, feeling a bit guilty and Ten shakes his head at that, hands rubbing his eyes awake and Taeyong mentally coos. He’s so goddamn cute.

 

“You’re also doing Mr Soo’s assignment?” Ten asks and Taeyong nods absentmindedly.

 

He’s returning to his seat, sitting across of Ten and even when he finally has settled down and Ten is back to flipping on the pages of his book, occasionally writing down notes, Taeyong still keeps his gaze on Ten.

 

Finally noticing that Taeyong has been staring at him, Ten looks up with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

“W…what? Is there something?” he asks softly and Taeyong takes a deep breath. _It’s now or never._

 

“Ten, would you like to go out with me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So you said yes?!” Kun asks in his high pitched voice, seemingly more excited than the actual guy who will be taken out on a date.

 

“Be quiet and yes, I did” Ten answers while looking around the cafeteria, making sure that no one is listening to their conversation.

 

Kun’s face brightens, happy that Ten is accepting a date with Taeyong because frankly, he doesn’t like seeing Ten pining for Wooyoung. He just doesn’t worth it.

 

Wooyoung is Ten’s childhood friend and he has been having feelings for the guy for years. It is a hopeless case because Wooyoung really is not able to reciprocate Ten’s feelings. He confessed to Wooyoung before and got rejected. Claiming that he was not ready for a relationship until Ten found him lip-locking with his sister a few weeks after that. That hurt Ten badly because rather than being honest with him, Wooyoung lied and said he wasn’t ready when the truth was, he was and still is in love with Ten’s sister.

 

Yet, even after the horrible heartache, Ten still can’t find it in him to move on from Wooyoung. He has completely fallen for the guy and seeing him with his sister hurts Ten badly but moving on is really not an option. So he bears, he bears with all the pain. Lied to Wooyoung saying he has moved on when he hasn’t. Lied to Wooyoung saying that it was just a stupid crush when he actually was and still is in love.

 

Kun has been telling him to find someone for so many times, even going as far as offering to find a date for him but Ten always refuses. Hence, when he saw Taeyong that day, he just knew that he has to shift Ten’s attention to this guy. A Wooyoung’s lookalike, _except_ better. It’s just his luck that he doesn’t have to work that hard to set the two up since Taeyong is obviously interested in his friend. Honestly, who doesn’t? He’s gorgeous, extremely so and his personality is bright. Definitely, a catch.

 

“When is the date?”

 

“This weekend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

For a first date, Ten expects to be brought to the cinema. Watching a rom-com, maybe but Taeyong greatly surprises him when he brings Ten to an art exhibition.

 

“Wow” he muses, amazement laced in his voice and Taeyong praises himself in his head. As expected, Ten is satisfied but it still makes Taeyong happy to see that Ten likes what Taeyong has planned for their date.

 

“I saw your drawings” stated Taeyong, carefully making his way beside Ten as the shorter male is appreciating the first piece that they see after entering the gallery. Ten hums, eyes observing the art.

 

“This is beautiful, isn’t it? The artist is extremely talented”

 

He asks for Taeyong’s opinion and gets a nod and a shy smile. Taeyong clears his throat.

 

“I actually don’t really know much about art. I mean, yeah I find it cool but I’m really clueless about this” Taeyong carefully explains and gauges Ten’s reaction. Ten has that ‘oh?’ look on his face and Taeyong waits for his response.

 

“Then, why are we here?”

 

“Because you like art…?” Taeyong answers in a heartbeat and he continues;

 

“I want to make sure that you like our first date. I really like you, Ten”

 

For a moment, they just stand still and eyes are on each other. There’s pink adorning Ten’s cheeks and his heart beats so loud in his chest. Clearing his throat, he walks past Taeyong to get to the next piece.

 

“You’re cheesy” he says lowly but Taeyong hears it and grins.

 

“Only for you, Ten. Only for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since then, Taeyong continuously does his best to woo Ten. They have been on many dates and not only that, accompanying Ten to the library is also something that Taeyong has come to love. Ten too, if he were to be honest. He enjoys Taeyong’s company, it’s hard not too when the said male is always so attentive and gentle towards him but still,at nights lying awake on his bed, his thoughts sometimes wander if he’s seeing Taeyong as really Taeyong or is he seeing Wooyoung in Taeyong? It messes with his mind but he will not say that he thinks of Wooyoung when he’s with Taeyong. They’re different. Wooyoung never wants to join Ten to art exhibitions or art galleries. Yet, Ten always tries his best to support his basketball matches.

 

With Wooyoung, Ten is mostly giving. With Taeyong, he is mostly receiving.

 

He is confused because he can feel himself slowly developing feelings for Taeyong but perhaps, he has been loving Wooyoung for too long that the thought of not doing that seems impossible for him at this point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten isn’t a bit surprised when Taeyong asks him to be his boyfriend after the end one of their dates.

 

“Ten. I think I make it rather obvious that I am infatuated with you. I like you and I want to make you mine because being friends is not possible, not with the way I feel towards you. I like you a lot. Would you be my boyfriend?”

 

There, the confession. Ten looks up at Taeyong, scrutinizing his face, expecting a certain person’s face to pop into his mind but when Taeyong gives him that tiny smile, all thoughts disappear and Ten finds himself thinking of only him. The warmth that Taeyong gives.

 

There’s a smile on Ten’s face as he nods.

 

“Yeah, let’s be boyfriends, Taeyong.”

 

And when he gets a happy Taeyong in return, Ten thinks that he is truly doing something right this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Having Taeyong as a boyfriend is heavenly. Ten gets constant attention and each time that Taeyong does something for him, Ten finds his feelings deepening. The older male treats him like he’s the most precious human on the planet and he always puts Ten before himself. The selfless, attentive and caring boyfriend that Taeyong is.

 

Despite having been dating each other for 2 weeks, they have not yet sealed their relationship with a kiss. Ten knows that Taeyong is respecting his space but honestly, can he hurry up and kiss him? Their current stage is hand-holding and Ten has to admit that having Taeyong hold his hand gives him one of the best feelings. He’s not gonna admit it verbally but he feels giddy at the thought of seeing his boyfriend.

 

Once again, Ten is asleep in the library. Taeyong has been looking for his boyfriend everywhere and he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the smaller male sleeping like a baby, face buried in his book.

 

Reaching his boyfriend, Taeyong carefully brushes a strand of hair out of Ten’s face and he momentarily stares at the sleeping angel in front of him. Bending slightly, Taeyong lets his eyes wander all over Ten’s perfectly sculpted face. Beautiful, the type of beauty that is out of this world. When his gaze rests on Ten’s pinkish lips, he gulps and the sudden urge to kiss Ten is taking over him. As if knowing that he’s being watched, Ten’s eyes open and he squints, trying to adjust to the light. When his vision is clear enough, he finds a dazed looking Taeyong in front of him, rather too close but Ten has no complaints.

 

“Tae….” he calls, getting into a proper sitting position and watches in wonder when Taeyong’s hand caresses his cheek. He blushes slightly.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks but all he gets is a deep sigh from Taeyong.

 

“I want to kiss you” is what Ten gets as a response and his eyes widen. He licks his lips, nervousness seeping into his bones.

 

“Well…if you want then do it” he says, giving permission for Taeyong to kiss him and the butterflies in his tummy flap their wings uncontrollably when Taeyong smiles before inching closer.

 

The moment their lips meet, Ten feels warmth all over his chest. Taeyong’s lips are soft and gentle on his. Taeyong’s palm is cupping Ten’s cheek, his touch is almost protective and Ten feels like he can stay like this forever. With their lips moving against each other languidly, Ten finds himself relishing the sheer happiness that Taeyong brings him and he lets the older male leaning further into him to deepen the kiss until they soon break apart. Grinning at his boyfriend with his hand resting on Taeyong’s nape, Ten pulls him in for a peck.

 

“Took you long enough” he teases and Taeyong rolls his eyes playfully at that before breaking out into a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten lets himself fall slowly for Taeyong. Well, it's not like he can avoid it. Falling for Taeyong is easy. The thoughts of Wooyoung don’t mess with him as much as they did before. He finds peace in Taeyong’s presence and it’s embarrassing to admit that he has gotten clingy and needy as well. Constantly wanting Taeyong next to him but the taller male has no problems sticking close to him.

 

Ten lets out a purr when Taeyong’s teeth graze on his neck and his back is pressed against the wall. The hallway is currently empty and both of them waste no chance to make out as if they haven’t seen each other in so long. When he feels Taeyong suck on a spot, Ten knows that it’s time to stop before they both lose control. He doesn’t want their first time having sex to be rushed or in semi-public so he whines in protest and Taeyong understands, leaving a few more feather-like kisses on Ten’s jaw and neck before pulling away.

 

He’s still surrounding Ten and Ten tiptoes a bit to peck Taeyong’s lips before moving past him, their hands are automatically intertwined as they walk together.

 

“You got class, right? You should go” Ten suggests as he tries to free his hand from Taeyong but the other male clearly has no intention of letting go. His grip gets tighter and suddenly Ten is pulled into a quick kiss, one that leaves him perplexed. Taeyong laughs cheerfully at the sight of a shocked Ten, bringing his hand to his lips before kissing it gently and leaves with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

“See you” he says and Ten stands there, trying to calm down the entire animals that are going crazy in his tummy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten watches Kun looking at him in amusement, there’s a playful glint in his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

When Kun is leaning forward, he notices that his eyes are on his neck and only then that he realizes and he quickly covers the spot with his hand, as if that’s gonna make Kun unsee it. He curses himself at the carelessness and Taeyong as well for not understanding the concept of inhibition.

 

“I see what stage you guys are in” Kun continues to tease; “Is he good?”

 

“Kun!” Ten half-yells with a mortified look on his face.

 

“Don’t even think of that. We just made out, God shut up” he mutters while trying to fix the collar of his shirt, trying to make it cover his neck entirely even when he knows it is a fruitless attempt. Kun snickers at that.

 

“How are things with your boyfriend, anyway? Is he treating you good?”

 

Ten doesn’t even hesitate to say ‘yes’ to that.

 

“He’s perfect. I don’t see flaws”

 

Kun smiles, happy that his best friend is content but his smile disappears when there’s a ‘but’ coming out of Ten’s lips.

 

“Why is there a ‘but’?” he inquires, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

Ten chews on his lip, organizing his words in his head before answering.

 

“You do know that the reason why Taeyong caught my attention was because he looks like Wooyoung, right? The guy that I was pathetically in love with”

 

There’s a moment of silence passing by before Ten continues.

 

“What if I’m just confused? That I made myself fall for Taeyong and that it didn’t happen naturally?” he confesses and Kun lets out a deep sigh.

 

“Ten, you cannot just make yourself fall for someone. That’s not a choice. It happens naturally and I can assure you right now, as your best friend that your feelings for Taeyong are pure. I see the way you are right now and you look happy. In love. And I doubt you think about Wooyoung as often as you did before”

 

Ten nods in agreement because it’s true. He barely even thinks of Wooyoung nowadays. Mind is filled with his boyfriend and he smiles, thinking about Taeyong and his perfection.

 

“Geez, you’re lovesick” Kun notes and Ten sticks his tongue out at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong’s grip on Ten’s notebook tightens as he tries to ignore the sting in his heart. He was on his way to return it to his boyfriend before he overheard his conversation with his best friend.

 

_“You do know that the reason why Taeyong caught my attention was because he looks like Wooyoung, right? The guy that I was pathetically in love with”_

He lets out a hollow laugh and marches forward, all the while pretending that his heart is not in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong never brings up the topic and he still treats Ten like usual. He has fallen for Ten and there’s no way he can handle a break up when he’s still so infatuated with Ten. So he pretends. Pretending that he sleeps well at nights without having thoughts in his head and that Ten loves him for who he is. Not because of who he reminds him of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Ten asked Taeyong to be his plus one to his sister’s birthday’s party, he immediately agreed. And now they are at the party, Taeyong is being introduced to Ten’s family but only as a friend, of course since their relationship is still fairly new.

 

“And this is Wooyoung. My sister’s boyfriend. Wooyoung, this is Taeyong. A dear friend of mine” Ten introduces and Taeyong stiffens at the revelation. Wooyoung? There’s no way he’s getting mistaken. This is the man that Ten was in love with. Probably still is. And the reason why Ten got attracted to him in the first place.

 

Wooyoung smiles and shakes his hand while Taeyong tries his best not to grimace and offers a smile in return but it’s hard. He lets out an awkward laugh when Wooyoung mentions that they look kinda similar. He is hyper aware of what’s happening and when he looks at Ten interacting with Wooyoung, the insecurities come rushing in and he finds it suddenly hard to breathe.

 

 _This is wrong_ , he thinks as he watches Ten happily talk to Wooyoung and sometimes laugh out loud. He looks in bliss. Belonged. While Taeyong is suffocating.

 

“Excuse me” he mutters, leaving his untouched whiskey with a surprised Ten and he exits the party, ignoring the sounds of his heart breaking into pieces. Sensing that his boyfriend is acting weird, Ten follows after him and his eyebrows furrow when he realizes that Taeyong is exiting the party. He fastens his pace to catch up to him.

 

“Tae! Taeyong!” he calls out and Taeyong stops in his tracks, feeling Ten grab his hand. He closes his eyes at the familiar touch before slowly yanks Ten’s hand away, making the younger male confused.

 

Approaching Taeyong, Ten cups his cheek with his palm and he gives it a soft touch, making Taeyong flinch at the affectionate gesture. Ten is lost. Taeyong is never like this. _What’s with him?_

 

“Hey, is everything okay?” he whispers and Taeyong looks at him. Ten doesn’t understand why he thinks that he sees pain in Taeyong’s eyes. He must be wrong.

 

“Ten”

 

Taeyong starts and Ten somehow can sense that something is wrong. _Very, very wrong._ He waits for Taeyong to continue.

 

“Let’s break up” he finally lets it out and Ten’s hand falls back to his side.

 

“W-what…?”

 

Taeyong shrugs, trying to make it seem like it’s nothing to him when it’s actually everything and even now, he still can’t think of how he’s gonna move on from Ten now that he has fallen so deep.

 

“I just don’t want this anymore” he reasons emotionlessly and Ten can’t believe what he’s hearing. Why all of a sudden?

 

“That’s not a legitimate reason, Tae. Why are you doing this suddenly? What went wrong? Can’t we talk this out?” he pleads and Taeyong stares at him, his face unreadable.

 

The silence is deafening and Ten stands still on his spot, waiting for Taeyong to say something and the older male finally spills the truth.

 

“It _hurts_ …Ten goddamn it”

 

Confused, Ten tries to grab for Taeyong’s hand but he gets rejected.

 

“Taeyong, I don’t understand”

 

“I know why you got attracted to me, okay. Ten, I know it” Taeyong finally exposes and the surprise is obvious on Ten’s face. Taeyong continues;

 

“I overheard you and Kun talking. You said I remind you of him and he really does look a bit like me, to be honest. I’m not even gonna deny that but is that all I am to you, Ten? A _replacement_?” he asks painfully and Ten’s heart constricts in his heart.

 

“No, Taeyong listen. I no longer have feelings for him now, I only have feelings for you, please……You got it wrong” Ten can feel the panic seeping in and he’s _afraid_ , afraid of losing Taeyong.

 

“I saw the way you are with him, Ten. You look so happy”

 

“I am happier with you!”

 

Ten retorts, he’s getting frustrated because Taeyong is getting the wrong ideas. He tries to calm himself down.

 

“Tae, I once had feelings for him, that’s true but now you’re my only one, please believe me”

 

Taeyong zeroes in his gaze on Ten before his lips part to say something but their conversation gets interrupted by a person.

 

“Ten, Wooyoung is looking for you!”

 

Out of habit, Ten is almost rushing to get back inside and he curses himself. His body is already turning to the other direction slightly and Taeyong laughs humorlessly behind him.

 

“I am the second best, after all” he says, pain laced in his voice and then he leaves Ten behind.

 

It takes a few moments for Ten to realize that he has been dumped and he wipes his cheeks that he feels wet, surprised to see that he’s crying. He drops onto his knees and sobs, not wanting to believe that he has messed up his own relationship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten tries calling and texting Taeyong the whole night but none of his attempts to talk is entertained by Taeyong and somehow, Ten is not surprised. He deserves it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days without Taeyong are torturous for Ten. He misses his ~~boyfriend~~ ex-boyfriend greatly. He misses his gorgeous smiles, soft kisses and gentle nature. Above all, he misses how Taeyong make him feel. _Happy. Content. Loved._

He tries to get a hold of Taeyong in college but the latter is apparently avoiding him. He doesn’t even see him in their shared class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You look like shit” Kun comments and Ten sighs, not even bothering to argue because he even feels like shit.

 

“Have you talked to him?” his friend asks, observant expression on his face and Ten shakes his head in response. Keeping quiet, Kun lets his eyes roam around the area and when he catches the sight of a black-haired male approaching the washroom, he quickly taps on Ten’s hand.

 

“Ten! 11 o’clock!”

 

Ten looks up to the direction mentioned and his eyes widen when he sees Taeyong entering the washroom and wordlessly, he gets up from his seat and follows the other male with Kun left behind hoping that things will go well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After washing his hands, Taeyong is ready to exit the washroom and he pushes the door opens quite roughly, thinking no one is there standing in front of it and he panics when he hears a loud ‘ouch!’ from the other side.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, are you ok -”

 

His words get stuck in his throat when he sees Ten in front of him with a bleeding nose. The shorter male covers his nose with his hand, looking at Taeyong with a grimace.

 

“Hi…..?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why were you standing there?” Taeyong asks as he wets the tissue and he tilts Ten’s head to inspect his nostril and Ten can feel the embarrassment seeping in but Taeyong continues to wipe his nose, making sure that it’s fully clean.

 

He doesn’t catch the tiny and brief smile on Taeyong’s face, seemingly amused at the sight of an embarrassed Ten.

 

After wiping Ten’s nose clean, Taeyong stuffs a dry tissue into it before pulling it out and breathes in relief that it finally has stopped bleeding. He double checks just to be completely sure. Ten is mentally cursing himself in his head for being so clumsy, _that was so embarrassing_ but Taeyong who is currently throwing the used tissues into the trash bin doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“Why were you standing there?” Taeyong repeats, his focus is on Ten again and Ten mindlessly plays with his own fingers to calm his nerves.

 

“I want to talk to you” he says softly and rests his gaze on Taeyong.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. We’re done. I don’t want to be someone’s replaceme -”

 

“You were never and you are not a replacement, Lee Taeyong!”

 

Ten cuts Taeyong off and he can feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he watches Taeyong’s expression changes from an emotionless one to one of surprise.

 

“I get it why you would think that way. I admit. I was in love with Wooyoung but I don’t have feelings for him anymore. I only have feelings for you now”

 

He breathes in deeply, looking straight into Taeyong’s eyes.

 

“I was confused too. I thought I made myself believe that I fall for you but then Kun made me realize that it’s impossible to make yourself fall for someone. It just doesn’t make sense. All these butterflies that you give me, the warmth that you bring and the sheer happiness that I feel when I’m with you. I fall for you naturally, Lee Taeyong. God. I like - _no_ , I think I’m in love with you”

 

“Maybe you do look a bit like Wooyoung but you and him are two different persons to me. And true, you caught my attention because you look like him but over the time that we spent together, never once did I think of him. My head was, no, my head is filled with only you. I still want you so badly but if you don’t want us anymore then that’s okay. But _please_ , don’t think that I don’t have feelings for you because I have. I have strong feelings for you and I don’t even know how to breathe well without you by my side. It’s frustrating that you’ve got me so infatuated with you in such a short time. I feel so lost without you, Tae”

 

Ten confesses, the words flowing through his lips naturally because he’s speaking from the heart. His hand reaches for Taeyong’s cheek, gently caressing the flawless skin. A part of him is still afraid of being pushed away but when Taeyong does nothing to stop him, he takes it a sign to get closer to the latter.

 

“You’re not the second best, Tae. You’re the only one”

 

Moments passed and Taeyong is still silent, eyes meeting Ten’s. Ten’s heart clenches in pain as he thinks about Taeyong not believing anything that he has just said. Gripping on his bag strap, Ten thinks that he should leave. He has said what needed to be said. He’s about to walk past Taeyong before he gets pulled slightly and the next thing he registers is the familiar feeling of Taeyong’s lips on his. After getting over his surprise, Ten smiles and he wraps his arms around Taeyong’s neck to pull him closer.

 

Parting his lips when he feels Taeyong’s tongue sweeping along his bottom lip, Ten groans when Taeyong is massaging Ten’s tongue with his and they continue to savor each other’s taste, relishing the feeling of being together again. Ten has missed this. This heavenly feeling that only Taeyong brings him.

 

After getting what he deems is enough, Taeyong pulls away slightly from Ten and rests his forehead on Ten’s, eyes peering down at the shorter male. Face breaking out into a smile, Taeyong gently presses a kiss on Ten’s forehead.

 

“I have strong feelings for you too, Ten. I love you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “But okay, still doesn’t explain why you were about to go to Wooyoung when he asked for you. You were talking to me at that time, Ten!”

 

“Oh God, shut up. It was out of habit. He’s my childhood friend”

 

“.……….”

 

“Taeyong, I love you”

 

“Hmmmm”

 

“My number one, the most handsome, the best, can’t believe you’re my man”

 

“Geez, come here and let me smooch you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong and ten having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you wanna be soft but also can't get rid of your nsfw side : FLUFFY SMUT

Ten has been keeping a secret to himself. Even his best friend, Kun has no ideas about it because Ten always tries his best to hide it, keep it within himself and avoid topics related to it.

 

Despite the fact that he has a fair number of people that he messed around with, Ten has never actually went through the last stage with any of them. Sex. He has never had sex with any of them.

 

Ten is a virgin.

 

It’s embarrassing to admit so he never actually mentions anything about it and when the topic of sex is brought up and his friends talk about getting laid, he just tries his best to keep quiet and avert attention from him as much as possible.

 

It’s not like Ten is the type of a romantic who is waiting for ‘the one’, he just has never actually found someone that he wants so much to the point that he wants to be physically connected to them. Well, he dreamed of having that special moment with Wooyoung before but that quickly was out of question after the said guy got together with his sister.

 

Now, here Ten is, loves and be loved. He has Taeyong now and it would be a massive lie to say that his body doesn’t crave for Taeyong. He does but the fact that he’s inexperienced in bed sort of makes him feel insecure.

 

What if Taeyong finds him boring in bed and that somehow becomes something that gets in the way of their relationship?

 

Taeyong rests his gaze on his boyfriend, watching in wonder when he sees Ten seem to be having deep thoughts and he inches closer, slowly wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist, effectively making Ten startled and Taeyong chuckles at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

 

“What was on your mind?” he asks, thumb unconsciously starts to rub circles on Ten’s waist, one of the little things that Ten has come to love as well.

 

Ten just smiles, shaking his head lightly and leans forward, lips puckered for a kiss and Taeyong goes with the flow, lips are on Ten’s as they get engaged in a slow and gentle kiss. One that makes warmth filled their chests.

 

After a while, Taeyong decides that he’s done being soft and without a hint, he bites on Ten’s lip, causing the other male to yelp in surprise and Taeyong takes the chance to shove his tongue down Ten’s throat. Ten moans get swallowed by Taeyong and they get more frequent when Taeyong’s hand is on his ass giving it a squeeze.

 

Ten isn’t that dense to not expect that something will happen when Taeyong invited him to his apartment for the first time. They have been dating for almost 3 months and both are men with needs. They make out a lot and sometimes things get quite far that Ten finds Taeyong’s hands in his shirt and eager mouth leaving marks all over his exposed neck and collarbones.

 

When Taeyong’s mouth moves lower, Ten bites his lip and his breathing gets irregular when he feels a few spots on his neck are being nipped, sucked and licked, courtesy of his boyfriend. Their position has changed, now they are both lying on the couch, with Taeyong on top of Ten but the taller male is careful enough not to crush Ten under him. Taeyong pulls away for a moment to look at his boyfriend underneath, looking a bit breathless and Taeyong thinks that Ten looks undeniably gorgeous with the marks that Taeyong has left on him.

 

He leans closer and leaves a peck on Ten’s nose, smiling when the other giggles at the gesture. Leaving a space for Taeyong on the couch, Ten moves a bit so his boyfriend can lie beside him. Face-to-face, Ten takes the time to run his finger across Taeyong’s face and when it reaches Taeyong’s lips, Ten is surprised when Taeyong’s lips part and briefly, his finger gets in between Taeyong’s teeth. He retracts his finger and gives Taeyong a glare but the older male just grins and pulls Ten closer to him by the waist.

 

Breathing in Taeyong’s scent, Ten closes his eyes and hums to a random song while Taeyong finds peace in just having Ten in his arms. Moments passed and spent by basking in each other’s presence, Taeyong realizes that it’s getting quite late and he should put his boyfriend to sleep.

 

“Come on, let’s sleep” he says and Ten nods, getting up along with Taeyong.

 

Smiling sheepishly and hand rubbing on his nape, Taeyong looks at Ten which causes the latter to raise his eyebrow in wonder.

 

“So, um, I only have one bed and the other room is like a store room. I am so not letting you sleep on the couch so do you mind sharing?”

 

Ten’s lips part to answer but gets interrupted before the words come out of his mouth.

 

“It’s a king-sized bed so we have a huge space. Also, promise I won’t attack you in your sleep or touch you inappropriately”

 

Taeyong elaborates and Ten bursts into laughter, making Taeyong pout at the reaction. Stepping closer to circle his arms around Taeyong’s neck, Ten tiptoes a bit to press a kiss on his lips.

 

“You’re so adorable” he remarks and Taeyong rolls his eyes at that.

 

Ten can feel the slight embarrassment seeping in but he figures that they have waited long enough for this. He wants to get to the third base, he wants Taeyong and he’s ready for this moment.

 

His arms are now around Taeyong’s middle and Ten rests his head on the taller male’s clothed chest, wanting to avoid eye-contact for he’s about to say something that’s quite embarrassing to say.

 

“Tae…..”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What if I want you to attack me? Touch me inappropriately?” he finally says and hides his flaming red cheeks deeper into Taeyong’s chest. He expects a laughing Taeyong, teasing him to no ends but is surprised when the other male stays quiet. Ten looks up to check on his boyfriend and Taeyong is looking at him with such intensity in his eyes that Ten feels his knees weaken.

 

Wordlessly, Taeyong grabs on Ten’s hand and pulls him into his room, the door is gently closed behind them.

 

 _This is it,_ Ten thinks.

 

 

 

 

If Ten were to be asked how does he feel towards what’s gonna happen, nervous would be the word that perfectly describes his feeling. It’s not the kind of nervousness that leaves him a bit scared but it’s the kind of nervousness where he expects something special, extremely good to happen. He has given his heart to Taeyong and he wants his man to also claim his body. Make him Taeyong’s.

 

Somehow, he’s glad that his first time will be with Taeyong. He doesn’t think he can find anyone more worthy than Taeyong to take his virginity.

 

Ten’s train of thoughts is interrupted by Taeyong who’s carrying a condom and a lube on his hand, putting them on the bedside table and Ten gets flustered, cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden and to his dismay, his observant partner notices.

 

“What? Are you getting shy now, Mr I-want-you-to-attack-me?”

 

Grabbing a pillow, Ten is about to throw it at Taeyong but he gets pushed to the bed instead and they both fall onto it, Taeyong laughing at his unsuspected boyfriend before he kisses him gently and Ten melts, like always. He groans when Taeyong’s lips are on his ear, tongue sticking out to lick it and Ten can feel himself getting turned on at the gesture.

 

“Have you ever done this with a man before?” Ten breathes out and Taeyong shakes his head before his eyes are meeting Ten’s again. They have talked about their past relationships and Ten was a bit shocked to find out that his boyfriend has only been with girls before and even now, he is once again a bit surprised that Taeyong has never had sex with a man. Nonetheless, there’s a tiny part of him that celebrates being the first man that Taeyong sleeps with. He listens as Taeyong speaks in a low voice.

 

“But I think I’ve got this? I’ll try my best, Ten”

 

Ten hums and lets his fingers run through Taeyong’s black hair.

 

“It’s my first time, too”

 

“With a man?”

 

Ten shakes his head in response.

 

“I told you, I’m 100% gay. What I mean is, I…..I’ve never done this before, Tae” and he watches as his boyfriend’s big eyes get bigger.

 

“You’re a virgin?” he inquires and Ten nods, chewing on his lip because of the sudden nervousness seeping in.

 

Leaning forward, Taeyong presses a soft kiss on Ten’s forehead.

 

“I will treat you well”

 

 

 

 

Ten’s eyes are on his boyfriend as the latter removes his shirt before getting back again with Ten on the bed, hands slipping inside Ten’s shirt before it is too, removed and Ten’s about to express his displeasure at seeing his favorite shirt being thrown carelessly across the room but his protests get swallowed in a heated kiss. Melting into it, Ten eagerly parts his lips and lets Taeyong’s tongue invades his mouth, tasting every part of it and he moans when he feels his tongue being sucked.

 

Taeyong groans in dominance, hips rolling against Ten’s as their clothed dicks brush against each other and the delicious friction makes them both moan out loud in pleasure. Ten catches his breath as Taeyong’s lips move lower and sucking on spots on his bare chest, hand unzipping Ten’s pants and pulling them down.

 

With the pants gone, all that’s left on Ten are his boxers and he feels so exposed while Taeyong has only had his shirt removed. He’s about to express his displeasure at the difference but Taeyong is suddenly getting in between his legs after removing his pants, hands on both sides of his underwear and he holds his breath, knowing that he’s about to be laid bare in front of his boyfriend.

 

“May I…?” Taeyong asks and Ten nods, closing his eyes when he feels the last piece of his clothing is being removed, revealing his private parts.

 

Taeyong knows that Ten is probably growing shy so he doesn’t look at him, instead giving his attention to Ten’s bare thighs that are practically calling at him to be marked. So, Taeyong bends a little and works his mouth all over Ten’s inner thighs, nipping, licking and occasionally biting on a few spots. The action leaves Ten getting harder and he whines, trying to clench his legs together out of reflex but Taeyong stops him, hand gripping firmly on Ten’s thigh as the other is wrapped around Ten’s dick.

 

He slides his hand up and down gently, gauging Ten’s reaction as he does so and is pleased to see the smaller male looking at him with lust-filled eyes, seemingly desperate for Taeyong to touch him more. Taeyong can feel his own dick starts twitching in his pants and when he rubs his thumb over the slit, he watches Ten shiver at the sensation and he picks up his pace.

 

It’s the first time that Ten’s member is being touched by someone else other than himself and he’s extremely sensitive so he presses his thighs together while his hand moves lower trying to slow down Taeyong’s pace.

 

“Not so fast…ah! I’m gonna cum, Tae…”

 

He mumbles but Taeyong ignores him, keeps jerking him off until Ten starts spilling his seeds on Taeyong’s hand, his body trembling as he reaches his climax. He hears his boyfriend chuckling and he looks at Taeyong who is licking the cum off his hand.

 

“So sensitive, my kitten and hmm, you taste delicious”

 

And Ten blushes at that, still relishing from his high and a while after, his nose scrunches in dislike when he notices again that Taeyong still has his pants on. Taeyong looks at the same direction that Ten is looking at and he lets out an ‘oh’ when he realizes what it is that causes Ten to look a tad pissed.

 

Taking a few steps backward, Taeyong removes his pants, along with his underwear quickly and with such efficient that it doesn’t take long for him to finally be in all of his naked glory. Blatantly ogling at his boyfriend, Ten lets his eyes looking at every part of Taeyong’s body and loving everything that he sees, especially Taeyong’s long and veiny dick that looks half-hard. Ten licks his lips and there’s a tiny smirk on Taeyong’s face as he returns to Ten and immediately kisses him hard, tongue sucking on Ten’s roughly that earns him whimpers from the smaller male.

 

Skin to skin and unbelievably close to each other, Ten doesn’t think that there’s anything else that can be better than this. Just him and his man, tasting and worshiping each other’s body.

 

“I want to suck you off” Ten says breathlessly against Taeyong’s mouth.

 

Shaking his head, Taeyong gets on his knees and settles again in between Ten’s legs, bending a bit to litter Ten’s inner thighs with more marks.

 

“It’s okay, there will be next times, you can suck me off later. Now, I just can’t wait to be inside of you, babe”

 

Ten blushes at the endearment. He has been called ‘babe’ countless of times but hearing it from Taeyong gives him an entirely different feeling. _I’ve got it bad,_ Ten thinks and he gasps when he feels something cold on his entrance.

 

_When did he get the lube from the table?_

 

 

 

 

The first finger slips past his tight entrance and Ten brings a pillow close to his face to muffle the noises coming from his mouth. He should have tried playing with his hole before because it’s embarrassing how sensitive he can get at the moment but Taeyong doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he looks like he’s enjoying it and Ten can see Taeyong stroking his own dick as the second finger follows after, getting inside of Ten. He fingers Ten carefully, making sure to always scan Ten’s body and face to find some signs of discomfort but when Ten pushes back against his fingers, Taeyong takes it as a sign to add another.

 

Slowly getting used to the feeling, Ten finds the pain fade away when Taeyong’s long fingers hit his spot and he lets out a sudden yelp.

 

“Ah! Tae.….”

 

He looks at Taeyong with hooded eyes, begging to be taken already and Taeyong nods, moving over to get the condom and wraps it around his length. Ten looks at his boyfriend applying lube on his dick and he spreads his legs wider in submissiveness when Taeyong is back to his former position.

 

Reaching over to kiss Ten’s forehead softly, Taeyong aligns his dick with Ten’s desperate entrance. The head is touching the front of Ten’s anticipating hole and the smaller male mewls, feeling a bit impatient to be mounted.

 

“I’m taking all of you, Ten” Taeyong says and Ten nods, eyes meeting Taeyong’s as he feels the warm feelings exploding in his chest. He loves, loves, _loves_ Taeyong so much.

 

Slowly and as carefully as possible, Taeyong pushes his dick inside and both males are groaning at the feeling of being connected as one. The slide is a bit difficult because of Ten’s tight hole and Taeyong continues to leave kisses all over Ten’s face as he pushes himself deeper.

 

Ten grimaces, feeling the pain of being stretched, filled to the hilt and it burns.

 

“Tae…..it hurts” he whines and Taeyong rubs his thumb on his waist in an attempt to soothe Ten’s pain. They stay in the same position for a moment, Taeyong giving Ten time to adjust to his size and he lets his eyes scan their bodies, stopping at the middle in which Ten’s hole is stretched around his length.

 

_Beautiful._

 

The feeling of connected as one with the person that you love and being a part of each other even temporarily, gives Taeyong a sense of pride. Of being able to have Ten. Of being able to be a part of Ten. He doesn’t think that he will ever let go of this boy.

 

 

 

 

Deeming that he has waited long enough, Taeyong experimentally pulls his dick out a little and then he pushes in again, earning him a moan from Ten. Satisfied at the sight of Ten no longer looks like he’s bearing pain, Taeyong repeats the action, but this time he pulls out almost all the way, only the head is in Ten’s hole and then he pushes back in.

 

Ten moans, feeling Taeyong move at a steady pace inside of him and the pain has subsided, replaced with pleasure as Taeyong’s dick is sliding in and out of him deliciously. His entire body trembles, muscles getting tighter around the dick in his ass and he hears Taeyong groan above him and his pace quickens. Ten pulls Taeyong in by his nape, mouths are quickly merged together as he is slammed into multiple times, his spot is being hit dead-on and Ten lets out a string of ‘ah, ah, ah’ into Taeyong’s mouth as he tries to keep up with their rough kiss.

 

“Ten, you feel so good, baby, so tight” Taeyong praises and he puts Ten’s legs on his shoulders to reach deeper inside of the smaller male.

 

The bed creaks and rocks beneath them, the lewd and squelching sounds of skin on skin are filling up the room and Ten throws his head back as Taeyong smashes into him harder and deeper.

 

Not one to miss a chance, Taeyong leans forward to softly kiss Ten’s neck before he takes the skin in between his teeth, leaving a huge mark that will surely be hard to cover.

 

Ten can feel himself getting closer to the edge and he’s crumbling down even more when Taeyong takes his nipples in his mouth, sucking on the nubs greedily. Purposely angling his hips in such a way that makes him miss Ten’s spot to prevent Ten from coming too quick, Taeyong wraps his hand around the other’s member, stroking it in the same pace as he is pistoning in and out of Ten.

 

Ten who can’t take the teasing grips on Taeyong’s hair, tugging on it as he begs for his boyfriend to give him the euphoria that he wants.

 

“Tae, not there…” he whines and pushes back against Taeyong’s dick to get it to hit his special spot.

 

He swears he can see the tiny smirk on Taeyong’s face but it is quickly forgotten when Taeyong starts quickening his thrusts, finally ending his teasing and guiding Ten to reach his peak. He shoves his tongue down Ten’s throat, hand stroking Ten’s cock and dick moving inside of Ten, pleasuring his warm and tight walls. Taeyong is taking all of Ten.

 

“Cum for me, baby. Say my name”

 

With that coming from Taeyong, Ten finally lets go and he releases his loads for the second time all over their bodies.

 

“Tae…..Taeyong ah fuck…”

 

Coming down from his high, he watches as Taeyong stick his tongue out and licks his cum that’s on his chest. The sight is extremely erotic and Ten’s walls clench and unclench periodically, painting a smile on Taeyong’s face.

 

“You’re really delicious, I think I’m addicted to your taste” he comments and Ten can feel the heat on his cheeks but he whimpers in oversensitivity when Taeyong starts moving again inside of him.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you some more, okay?” he says and back to slamming into Ten’s wet walls that seem to have gotten tighter and Taeyong grunts in pleasure, desperate for his own release.

 

Ten bears with the overstimulation, biting his lips to stop himself from whining and he knows that his boyfriend is so close when he shivers, hips stuttering as he comes into the condom.

 

 

 

 

It takes Taeyong a few seconds to completely stop pushing into Ten, body shaking so much out of pure pleasure. He nuzzles into Ten’s neck, placing soft kisses all over it as they both try to catch their breaths.

 

Ten lets his hand run through Taeyong’s hair gently.

 

“You did good” he whispers, ass still filled with Taeyong’s dick.

 

Smiling, Taeyong pulls away a bit to look into Ten’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know how it’s possible but I think I keep falling for you harder and deeper every time” he confesses and watches in satisfaction as Ten’s face gets red. Moving up the bed, Taeyong gently pulls his dick out of Ten to take off the condom, tie it up and throw it into a small trash bin beside the bed. Ten pouts at that, suddenly missing having Taeyong in him.

 

Taking a wet tissue, Taeyong wipes Ten’s dried cum on his body and Ten complains about Taeyong treating him like a baby but does nothing to stop him so Taeyong knows very well that Ten secretly enjoys being taken care of.

 

 

 

 

After he’s done with the cleaning, Taeyong goes back to bed and lies down beside Ten, pulling his boyfriend close to his chest. Bare bodies sticking close to each other, they both find serenity in that. Ten leaves kittenish licks all over Taeyong’s chest, occasionally sucking on a few spots but he gets disturbed by a groaning Taeyong.

 

“Ten, you leave more marks on me and I swear I’ll be having my cock up in your ass again in a matter of seconds”

 

He threatens and that earns him a bite from Ten, this time it’s on his nipple.

 

“Ouch, you brat!”

 

He scolds lightly but the latter is only smiling cheekily at him, finally throwing his arm around Taeyong’s middle and nuzzles his face into Taeyong’s neck.

 

“I love you, Taeyong. More than you can ever imagine”

 

Ten says in a slow voice, his eyes are already closed and ready for sleep to take him over.

 

Smiling, Taeyong buries his face into Ten’s hair, sniffing on it like a lovesick fool.

 

“I love you more than anyone can imagine, Ten”

 

And Ten smiles, feeling like he’s finally home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody, pls stop me i'm gonna cry i just love imagining taeten being so infatuated with each other


End file.
